


心之所向

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Organ Transplantation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: (依然是搬旧文)上课听老师说移植心脏后受体可能会表现出供体的性格呢PS：医生应该不能透露供体具体信息吧，这里是为了剧情强行透露(对不起)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 2





	心之所向

**Author's Note:**

> (依然是搬旧文)  
> 上课听老师说移植心脏后受体可能会表现出供体的性格呢  
> PS：医生应该不能透露供体具体信息吧，这里是为了剧情强行透露(对不起)

  


01

他在一片雪白中醒了过来。

医院独有的消毒水味充斥着鼻腔，熟悉得就像家一样。心电图机的“滴滴”声在耳边以固定的频率响起，虽然单调，却像最动听的音乐。

他回来了。

他本来以为他再也回不来了。在最绝望的时刻，天使的圣歌几乎已在他耳畔唱响。

他吃力地转过头，看着显示屏上的数据。那条绿色的心电曲线规律地跳动着，看上去强劲而健康。多么年轻的心脏，多么地……富于活力。他的眼里渐渐浮上一层水雾，想要伸手摸一摸自己的心跳，却一点力气都使不上。大概是麻醉药的作用还未完全过去吧。

不过这样也很好。

他安心地躺在床上，专注地看着那条生气勃勃的绿色曲线。医生和护士很快就会发现他已经清醒，要不了多久就会过来，但现在，就让他先安静地享受一下生命。

他的，第二次生命。

  


02

手术很成功。

在医院又住了半个月后，医生告诉他，他已经可以出院，自己回家休养了。

带着一堆药品和医生的嘱托，他靠着爱人的搀扶小心地走出医院大门。车流，路人，行道树，眼前的一切都觉得无比新鲜，虽然作为医院的常客，他早已看惯这些街景了。

“觉得怎么样？”爱人笑着问他。

“觉得开心……”他抬起右手抚上心脏的位置，感受到它在胸腔中欢快地跳动着。

“……还觉得有一丝怀念。”

“怀念什么？”

“我也说不上来。”他深吸了一口气，满足地长叹，“终于出来了，我们回家吧。”

爱人温柔地笑笑，拉起他的手一起返家。

  


03

他一天天地健康起来，从前稍微运动一会儿就要停下来喘气的毛病已经好了大半。他总是拉着爱人出去走动，尝试新的事物，甚至还爱上了烹饪。虽然担忧他健康的爱人不让他过多地接触油烟，但对于频率不高的心血来潮，爱人总是纵容的。

他最喜欢做的东西是蜂蜜小烤饼。

小小的饼干，从制作伊始就散发着弥漫整个屋子的甜香，拉开烤箱的时候，浓烈的香气不管不顾地撞出来，占据所有感官，深深地吸一口气，似乎能一直甜到心里。

“我很喜欢。”爱人从身后搂住他，迅速地偷吃了一块，而他微笑地没有阻止。自己也拿起一块放进嘴里细细咀嚼着。这样甜蜜的味道啊……他向后靠在爱人的胸膛上，感受着蜂蜜的味道在嘴里蔓延开来，泪水突然就涌了上来。

“怎么了？”爱人担忧地问他。

“没事……我觉得……很幸福。”

“当然，我们非常幸福。”

贴过来的，是爱人蜂蜜一般香甜的亲吻。

  


04

他几乎完全痊愈了。爱人被他赶回去工作，临走前再三叮嘱有事要打电话。他背着画板独自一人来到郊区的公园，准备拾起久未触碰过的画笔。

公园里人不算很多，三三两两或走着或坐着，脸上俱是安逸而平和的微笑。

只有那个独自坐在长凳上的男人显得如此格格不入，一下子就吸引了人的注意力。

“我可以为您画张画像吗？”他走过去问道。

男人诧异地抬头看他，慢慢地点了点头。

  


05

“曾经有另一个人问过我同样的问题，就在这里。”

在他铺开画纸的时候，男人说道。

“那后来呢？”

“我们曾经很相爱，但是我太固执。为了一点矛盾就离开了他。”

“去了哪里呢？”

“我同意了医院的调令，去了一个偏远的地方支援，调期一年。我疯狂地想念他，但忙于工作无法脱身，回来时，却再也找不到他了。我怀念他，怀念这里，怀念他身上蜂蜜的甜香，那是他最爱的蜂蜜烤饼的味道。”

他在空白的画纸上落下第一笔，模糊的视线却再也看不清下一笔该落往哪里。

“你怎么了？”男人问他。

“我没事。我带了一些蜂蜜烤饼，你想尝尝吗？”

  


06

“医生，我可以知道给我捐赠心脏的好心人是谁吗？我想报答他的家人。”

“比尔博·巴金斯。好像没有家人，捐赠同意书是早就自己签好的，大概是准备留到以后用的，没想到遇上了车祸。”

“真可惜呀。”资料上的那张照片，金色鬈发的青年温和地微笑着，眼睛弯成温柔的弧度。

“是啊，但是挽救了你的生命，也是一件好事，不是吗？”

  


07

“我很抱歉……”他抚上心脏的位置轻轻说道，男人捧着饼干一言不发。

“这不关你的事。”半晌后，男人抬头说道，脸上有泪水滑落，但两个人都装作毫不知情，“这是他的愿望。帮助他人是他最大的爱好。”

临走前，他把画和饼干都送给了男人。

“好好活下去啊，不要辜负了他的心脏。”男人低声说道。

“当然。”他拍了拍男人的肩膀，“你也要好好活下去。看到你不好，这里很痛。”他指了指自己的胸膛。

两人互相道别，从此再也没见过。

他跟他的爱人会幸福地过下去。

而他的心脏，再也没有疼过。

  


-THE END-

  



End file.
